


Moonless Evening

by nerderp



Category: Snuper (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Snupernatural, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerderp/pseuds/nerderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go on by theirselves, farewell with the sun, leaving daylight, having their darkest evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work of fiction, if you find similarities as real situation, well I admit that I did take an event from non-fiction experience but for the details of the event are fictional. This fiction is half AU, but I'm just going to put AU on tags to make it easier.

MOONLESS EVENING

A Snuper fan fiction

 

Characters:

× All Snuper members

× Original characters

 

~~~

 

Yoo Taewoong

 

                I remember the daylight time wasn't this terrible. Foggy, yet gloomy. I'm not able to see anything even from only a few meters away. Moreover, I'm now walking like a stray animal in the middle of a forest. Or indeed, I'm now already a stranded man. Luckily, I'm not alone. Nevertheless, I'm responsible for looking after these five young men. A role as a leader will always linger my figure until death pulls me out of this universe. Surrounded by horror and chilly evening air, all the members who are walking behind me rapidly increased their walking speed to reach me. I can hear Sunghyuk's trembling voice and his breath tickles my left cheek,

                "Taewoong, where do you think are we going to?" Sunghyuk is busy hugging himself in order to avoid the cold. I heavily sigh, letting a steam out of my lips,

                "I'm sorry, but I have no idea either," I look up to the empty branches of the woods. Although no leaf is hanging there, I can't find any light runs down illuminating us. No star forms a ribbon of light accesorising the empty dark sky.

                Hyunggeun speaks in a high volume, calling for someone,"Sangil! I think you're the one who supposed to be responsible here, not Taewoong. You were the one telling that there might be something helpful in this forest, but now you can see that this is just a freaking forest. Woods surround us. Will these trees help us to get back!?"

                "I thought supernatural things often occur in a place like this. Probably, we could meet a psychic or supernatural master who is able to help us go back in?"

                "THROW AWAY YOUR DAMN FANTASY AND FICTIONAL MIND, SHIM SANGIL!" Hyunggeun loudly yelled, scolding Sangil. Hyunggeun rarely speaks like this and we are surprised by the fact that he can talk in a high tone beside singing.

                Sangil is always like that. His imagination is the wildest I have ever known. He reads too many titles of fictions and fantasies, moreover he even sometimes can be detached from the reality and makes decision by his reference from work of fictions. We know that and we usually only take his speech as a joke, but this time is different. We are like a squad of pathetic people who are controlled under Sangil's spell to follow his unexplained suggestion. An hour ago, we were too panic and just followed his order.

                All we need right now is getting back. Not home, but our physical figure. Our body.

                We were too exhausted after hiking due to the guest house we rented for our day-off vacation was actually located at the slope of a hill. Sunghyuk came in the house first and directly threw himself to the comfy couch, leaving his stuffs aside. Sangho who got in the house after Sunghyuk decided to walk approaching Sunghyuk,"Hyung, I think you have to set your stuffs up first before taking a rest," unfortunately, Sunghyuk had fallen in a deep sleep. Sangho heavily breathed out,"How can this man sleeps easily,"

                "He is indeed like that," Sebin put his belongings at the corner of the main room and tidily set them up so it wouldn't look like taking too much space. After making sure that everything was perfectly there, Sebin also brought himself lying on the floor of the spacious main room of the house. He was then followed by Sangil and I who were still with our backpack. Sangil made himself comfortable by setting his backpack as his bolster, meanwhile I just took it off and put it aside. I wasn't in a deep sleep yet when I could hear Sangho mumbled,"I don't go all the way here only for sleeping!"

               "Aren't you tired? I'm tired too, Sangho. I want to take a nap just like them," I could hear Hyunggeun spoke, followed by Sangho's indistinct breath. Hyunggeun suggested,"How about after taking a nap, we're going to the top of the hill?"

                "For what?"

                "Sunset,"

                "That is what I want to hear!" after hearing their high five, I was sure that I had transferred to my dreamland.

~~~

                 I was awaken by the sound of birds' wings flapping and amazed reaction of people, streamed in my ear canal. As I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by a view of infinite miles square picturesque mixed-coloured sky. Reddish lines blended with bright yellow, combined with some addition of vermilion and orange colour forming an abstract natural masterpiece yet beautiful. A dazzling circle was slowly getting down approaching the horizon, we were watching an afterwork progress of the center of solar system. The sunbeam started dimmer and dimmer, losing its' strong identity as the brightest star to shine the Earth. I was hypnotised, enthralled by the stunning scenery. When the queen of daylight had finally hidden, drowning behind the horizon, I came back to my right state of mind,"How did I get here!?" I shouted. Five pairs of eyes were glued to me, followed by laughter that I didn't even want to hear. Nothing was funny,

                "Hyung, did you take sleeping pill?" Sangho was the first one to stop laughing,

                "You slept like a corpse. We were about to leave the house but it was hard to wake you up. Perhaps, were you hibernating?" Shim Sangil giggled as soon as he finished his speech. My questioned hadn't been answered yet,

                "You should be thankful to Sunghyuk's strong back, Taewoong! You know we won't leave you behind, you're still our leader afterall," Hyunggeun tapped Sunghyuk's back like a proud mother,

                "Go on a diet, you're heavier," Sunghyuk mumbled. I talked back,"I think this is the first time for me to be on your back, you can't say that I'm heavier," I honestly was agitated by his statement.

                 It was getting darker. The sky was like a violet ocean and soon replaced by dark blue. A sound of an opened can and gulping tickled my earlobe out of the blue. The origin of the sound was right next to me, Jang Sebin. He was drinking soda,

                "No no no! That's beer, you young kid!" Sangil quickly pulled the beer can although the liquid had already streamed in Sebin's esophagus. Sebin choked,"I'm twenty years old! I'm a grown man!"

                "For us, you're still a baby," Sangil intended to drink the leftover when he realised all inside the can remained emptiness,"Damn it, it was oneshot!?" Sebin attempted taking care of his innocent face meanwhile everyone was shocked by his impressive ability in drinking,"How many times have you done it!?"

                "That was my first time, more like, my first attempt and it was a success. Hyung, you guys should have congratulated me!"

                "Let's get back to the guest house, it's dark already. Don't leave any trash!" I rose from my position and followed by others. Sebin was the last one to stand with his pouty face. Sangho approached the youngest, wrapping his arm around Sebin's shoulder,"I just wanted to have my second beer," Sebin pouted,

                "Second?" Sangho asked,

                "The first time was a year ago, on my 19th birthday, remember? It was with you, Hyung!"

                "You only drink once a year?" Sebin nodded to Sangho's question. Sangho giggled,"Baby!" patting Sebin's head.

                I was the first one to step on the guest house wooden terrace, honestly annoyed by the cracking sound of old wood, I heavily sighed as I peeped inside the house through the window glass. A man's slender legs could be seen lying on the ground. I stepped aside, giving a code to the other members not to get closer to the house,"I think someone just barged in," I stated as I continued questioning them,"Our manager doesn't come, right?"

                "He called me earlier, he had a meeting with the CEO," Sangho raised his smartphone to the air. Clearly drawn on their faces, they were throwing me one question,"What's wrong?" in silence.

                My feet led me closer to the dusty window, in order to get a clear vision inside the house. Pupils enlarged after finding out who was inside, correction, who were inside the house. Sunghyuk pulled me backward, forcing me not to bother his way to open the door,"Don't get in -" I was too late to tell him. Sunghyuk widely opened the door, and I was sure he regretted it. His tall figure froze instantly, leaving a stiff gesture. Hyunggeun, Sangil, Sangho, and Sebin quickly went approaching Sunghyuk to see what was going on. Six people were deeply sleeping in the main room.

                It was us.

~~~

 

                We are now walking back to our guest house after coming back to our right senses and decide not to hear anything anymore from Sangil. Our shoes step on the cold soil, we can feel the low temperature was absorbed into our heels. The evening is so dark, as if it is the darkest evening I have ever experienced in my twenty two years of living. I'm leading the group leaving the woods. Nothing I can hear other than heavy breathings of the members and the sound of our steps.

                Quiet.

                Silence rules the scene.

                I honestly doubt that we will arrive to our guest house quickly because I feel like we are nowhere, nevertheless like magic we get to stand in front of our guest house only in a few minutes. We were welcomed by a view that we have never predicted before. Our sight is glued to a female figure who is now standing in front of the guest house window, her back staring at us.

                Long black hair falls straightly touching her long white blouse. Her pacy skin can be mistaken as her blouse sleeve. Black cotton pants cover her legs from the chilly air and her canvas flat shoes protects her feet from the raggy wooden terrace. No one has no idea what is she doing there unless questioning her intention,"Excuse me," I start to speak. Sangho pulls my sleeve as he whispers,"Hyung, remember we are only bodyless soul. Are you sure she will be able to hear us? She is a total human with limited ability to hear spirits,"

                "Are you sure? She looks like a walking corpse in my eyes. Your statement is not guaranteed," Sunghyuk talks back, waving his hand over Sangho's face.

                The mysterious lady turns around in a low velocity, her head leads the movement then followed by her whole body. Our eyes meet hers. There is a sudden silence fills the space as she steps forward, approaching us. She goes down the short staircase, and now she stands a meter away from me. I can't read nothing in her eyes. The other members who are behind me, move a step backward. I'm the only one facing her right now. Sangho's voice breaks the atmosphere,"Who are you?"

                "No Ara," she answers,

                "I'm sorry, but I'm not asking your name -"

                "He questioned your role in life," I cut Sangho's speech. No Ara's lips are opened,"I'm the daughter of this guest house owner," she has the rights to wander and come checking the house, we will not interrogate more.

                As if a sudden electric shock, I'm struck by the thought of Sangho's previous statement. I throw one more question without even thinking because this is the most crucial part,"You can communicate with us!?" Ara lifts up her face, she looks back at me after her sight were glued to the boys behind me one by one. Sangho walks closer, he is now standing right next to me, letting out the same question he has uttered before,"Who are you? Really,"

                "Just an ordinary human who is able to have a conversation with ashes like you all,"

                "That's not ordinary," Hyunggeun pinches Sangil's thigh until Sebin narrows his eyes as he witnesses it,"You are not allowed to speak, I told you, Shim Sangil!" Hyunggeun leaves pain on Sangil's thigh, the level of the pain clearly drawn on Sangil's face.

                Sangho whispers,"Hyung, perhaps, can she help us?"

                "I think we have to explain our condition -"

                "No need to set an explanation text," Ara continued,"I already understand," she turns back to the terrace and catches a glimpse to us through the corner of her eyes,"I can help," she announces.

~~~

                Astral projection.

                A phrase which is now being our topic. Nevertheless, we are now experiencing another version of this projection. If I may make a new name, I would like to name it 'accidental automatic astral projection'. Seven of us are sitting at the terrace, knees meet our chests, preventing from the cold. Ara raises her voice,"Hyunggeun, so were you the only one who has known?"

                "I once read it on the internet. I often look for some rare things, that's already part of my hobbies. I thought it wasn't real, I mean, it's ridiculous,"

                "But you remember one of the instructions -"

                "Hyunggeun hyung tried to get into his body. He told us to stay calm because he knew it and this was the only way," Sebin cuts Ara's speech, followed by Hyunggeun's voice again,"I even got rejected by my own body. It's unbelievable!"

                "Your body rejected your soul because you all had gone too far, and too long," Ara said. Sunghyuk throws an argument,"We just went to the top of the hill, and it was not even a long time. We quickly got back here when the light was out,"

                "That is counted as too long and too far. You are all newbies,"

                "We didn't even intend to, argh..." I attempt to hold my emotion as I continue speaking,"We are now trapped in different dimension. I have never dreamt about this before. Am I really in reality right at this moment?" I heavily breath out, face up straightened to the sky. It is still empty. Completely dark. I understand if it is time for new moon, but is there really a phase for new star? Yes, there is, nevertheless there are billion of them, one dies, one lives. It's impossible for them to die altogether, leaving emptiness in the sky.

                I'm thinking of my souless body inside the house. I'm sure if anyone finds the body, they will announce an unexplained death of six men in their twenties. If I'm separated with my body until the end of the universe, I hope that I at least can be my parents' guardian angel before the dooms day occurs. I rely on Ara for the time being. The same prayer keeps on spinning in my head, I wish Ara isn't a phony demonic angel who tricks us, asking to sell our soul to her.

                Sangil stays silent. I have never seen him this quiet after the incident in the forest, and of course after Hyunggeun punished him with such a punishment. He sits at the corner of the terrace, at first his gaze were pulled to nowhere, and now he drowns his head in his arms.

                Ara gives an order for us to hold each others' hands. It seems like she is about to start performing the ritual. Her lips are opened,"It is hard to say this, but I can't if I don't tell you. Because it'll happen as the way it is, and as it should be,"

                "What is it?" Sunghyuk asks. Ara heavily inhales and exhales, as if there is something demanding her,"You can not go back altogether at the same time," she announces. Six pair of eyes covered in fears are straightened to her. Ara continues,"The first one to be able to transfer back is the least sinful, and so on, and so on, until the most sinful,"

                God, what the hell is this? We are ranked by our sins. Beads of sweat starts to dot out from our skins. Hyunggeun speaks out,"I don't care. I don't care if my sin is exposed, as long as I'm able to wake up with my own body," Ara nods. She pays an intense look to other members, making sure that everyone has the same mind as Hyunggeun. When her eyes meet Sunghyuk's, Sunghyuk rapidly stops holding hands with Sangil and Sangho,"Wait, let me prepare myself. I'm not ready,"

                "It's okay, it won't take too long," Ara convinces him. Sunghyuk slowly tangles his fingers with Sangil and Sangho's again, I can tell that doubt is now lingering his figure. I don't know what is he worrying about. Everyone does sinful things. There's no innocent human. I won't even care nor ask what sin they did after knowing our sin ranking.

                Ara rises from his position, moving inside the guest house and back with six candles. I have nothing to ask, she is the daughter of the owner, she must know everything inside the guest house including the emergency candles. She gives us one candle each,"Does anyone here have torch?"

                "I have it in my bag," Sunghyuk quickly responded. Ara tells him to stay there and let her take it herself. She is back again with Sunghyuk's torch in her hand, burning the wicks of six candles,"They will decide," Ara shuts her eyes, so do we.

                I have no idea what she does while we are not able to get any vision, until a minute passes. It is the longest, yet unpleasant one minute I have ever felt in my entire life. Cold stabs my skin unstoppably, night breeze kisses the tip of my nose and it causes me nearly sneezing. I force not to sneeze or this ritual would be a mess. The thought of who will get back in first takes over my mind. I guess, it will be Sebin or Sangho, those two youngest are the purest puppies I have ever met. Judging from Sebin's confession that he only drinks alcohol once a year. Plus, are dancing sexily and doing body wave counted as sins? If yes, I'm sure that's the only major sin he has ever done. Sangho, he does nothing,"Yoo Taewoong, you may open your eyes," Ara's voice startles the hell out of me. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is my candle goes off, meanwhile the remaining five are still on flame.

                I don't understand.

                Ara throws me a sign to rise from my position and quickly get in the house, or get in my body. I honestly can't believe anything. I'm the first one.

                It's like a reflex movement when my feet lead me to go in the house, go in the main room, seeing six lying souless bodies. My focus is on my own physical figure, absolutely. Sleeping peacefully next to Sangil. I feel like watching a view to the day of my death.

                I kneel down, grasping hands of my lifeless figure, eyes are shut. I don't remember anything until I wake up to the vivid view of the ceiling, finding myself lying next to Sangil. I bend my knees as I rise up, checking if I _'leave nothing behind'_. There's nothing, unless the empty soft and warm carpet.

                I cover my face with my palms, sobbing, relieved, thankful. My sight scans around the room. My cornea is welcomed by the picture of five young men who are now in a confusing state of living. Not alive, not dying.

                All I need to do is waiting.

~~~

Jo Sangho

 

                Taewoong is the first one to get the hell out of this dimension. It is expected enough, since he is a robot. An obedient robot. He sticks a lot to every single rules as if he has a chip inside his head and it controls him to follow every terms in the world. I hear Taewoong steps getting in the house, leaving us. There is an empty few minutes with no activities, eyes are still locked. Ara’s voice vines through the air,”Next,” an interlude by the sound of wind,”Shim Sangil,” Sangil’s footsteps are heard going farther from our circle, then disappear.

                The third one is,”Jo Sangho,” me. I’m shocked by this fact, opening my eyes in surprise. Three candles die, including mine. I know a question has been drawn on my face when I look at Ara, but she only throws me a smile. I rise up, standing for a couple of seconds to scan around. Remain Hyunggeun, Sunghyuk, and Sebin. Sebin. That kid hasn’t gotten back yet.

                At the main room, Sangil and Taewoong are sitting together on the floor, waiting for who’s next. They’re already _solid_ human beings right now, without ability to hear anything outside. All they can attempt to do is, waiting and expecting. Like an idiot, I slip and fall to my own body which is lying next to Sebin. Luckily, it’s my own body. I’m awaken, rising from my position and shot by intense stares by Sangil and Taewoong. I wave to them, grinning. They jump up, pulling me to their embrace,”Sangho!!!” I nearly can’t breathe, too tight. While Sangil and Taewoong are busy killing me in happiness, I can see Hyunggeun’s figure wakes up, dragging his legs off the couch he was lying on. I shout,”Hyunggeun hyung!!!” and the followed by Sangil and Taewoong. We quickly rushed to Hyunggeun, embracing the oldest tightly. Hyunggeun chokes on his own saliva and I laugh, and I know I’m evil.

                A voice comes from behind,”Hey, won’t you guys hug me too?” it is Sunghyuk’s voice, in starvation of hug. Sangil, Taewoong, Hyunggeun and I lazily walk across the room, approaching Sunghyuk, but then we jumped on him. Pinching his nose, hitting him, patting his head like a bully, and that’s how we express our love to him. Sunghyuk is masochist, he loves it if we do it like that.

                The last one to wake up is Sebin. Should be Jang Sebin. Nevertheless, he hasn’t given any sign of awaking until this second. We are waiting for those eyes to show his brownie iris, they’re still shut. I sense something doesn’t feel right as I quickly rush to the terrace, Sebin’s candle is off. All the six candles are off. My feet rapidly drag me to Sebin, trying to wake him up by shaking his body in panic,”Sebin, Jang Sebin, wake up!” no response,”Sebin! Sebin! Do you hear me!? Sebin! Jang Sebin! Sebin! Open your eyes, Sebin!” I even try lifting his face, Sebin is not breathing. I check for his pulse and I feel nothing. Everything goes officially wrong,”Maybe his soul hasn’t come in yet, we shall wait,” Taewoong kneels next to me,

                “No, his candle has turned off, and it’s been too long to wait. Sebin is not alright. Call for help! Call!”

~~~

Jang Sebin

 

                I’m quiet disappointed knowing that I’m the last one to get in. Shall I decrease my drinking to once per two years? I even never touch Sunghyuk’s ‘blue’ folders in his laptop. The cold air feels painful, turning my mood down even more. My hearing ability is surprised by the sound of Ara blows my candle. I open my eyes in shock, everything is abstruse. I thought it’s my turn, but no. Ara holds my hand when I’m attempting to go,”No, Sebin, you may not go in, yet,” I look at her with a big question mark in my head,”I need to explain a lot of things,” her eyes seem gloomy, yet saddening. I move back to my seat, my eyes avoid her,”First of all, I’m sorry,” Ara starts the conversation,

                “I’m sorry if it looks like I’m playing with you all, but that is not what I mean,”

                “So, what do you mean?”

                “I’m not human,” I lift my head and straighten my gaze to her after hearing her statement. She continues,”Not a ghost either, but you still can call me a spirit. Although my actual identity now is an angel, because I’m on duty,”

                “What duty?”

                “Duty as a guardian,”

                “For me? Or the six of us?”

                “For the three of you, supposedly,” three?

                “But I manage to save a bit of my energy and power to protect the other three too,”

                “What do you mean the three of us, and the other three?”

                “The three of you, are those who were in the car,” the memory hits me directly, as if I’m destined to remember. If she meant the one who were involved in minor accident, then I know who,”Sangil hyung, Sangho hyung, and I?” Ara nods, approving my answer. I can’t utter any word. Why only Sangil, Sangho, and I?

                “For the three of you, it might be only a minor accident, but not for me. I died,” I’m struck by a sudden memory shock. I remember our car was nearly in a crash with a pick-up truck from the opposite direction. Our driver luckily got to prevent the crash, but our car hit a payphone. Some people surrounded our car, but then more people ran and surrounded the scene behind us where the truck which was almost hit us went up to the sidewalk. It hit a pedestrian,”It was you?” I ask her in trembling voice. Ara nods, with a smile. A smile that makes me feel sorry,”I’m sorry,”

                “No problem,” when Ara is about to speak again, the older members goes out from the house. I can see my body on Sunghyuk’s back, as weak as dead leaf in autumn. Where are they going to bring me? Ara once again prevents me to move,”Don’t worry, I’ll take you to where they’re going, later,”

                “Really?” Ara nods. I hate it when she nods with a smile, convincing enough for me to believe her. She has the aura that forces me to trust everything from her lips, and everything she does. Ara told us previously if we went too far and too long, our bodies would reject our soul,”I’m sorry, Sebin. It wasn’t true. I made your bodies to reject your souls, on purpose,”

                “Why?”

                “I want to have a conversation with you all, before I go. It wasn’t a nice conversation though, at least we could gather together,” she grins, showing her flawless teeth. Ara has smiley eyes and it makes her look even prettier,”Go where?” I question,”A place where I belong to. Let me explain, so my job as a guardian angel is like, hmmm… like when you want to debut, you need to be a trainee,” I’m honestly confused by her explanation, but I try to understand her weird idiom. Probably it’s like, when you want to graduate, you need to pass the exam. I think mine is even worse,”Thank you, for all the precious memories,” I don’t know what precious memories she means, because I still feel sorry about her death that connected with our minor accident,”Your group gives me warmness that I have never felt when I was still alive. Although I was struggling to protect you, but the six of you have bright aura that made me feel like, I really need to protect this precious aura and beautiful colors that you all spread to the world. It’s tough, but fun. Thank you,” once again, she shows her gratitude,

                “Why do you only talk about this to me?”

                “Because I like you, Jang Sebin,” she confesses. Her sincerity, I don’t understand why but it feels like stabbing my chest softly. I nearly burst into tears. This feeling is unexplained,”Thank you for being my first and last love, even after I died. I’m still thankful. I feel blessed that I finally got the chance to experience what is love, I feel blessed that I died. Don’t worry, I don’t want to own you because I know I can’t. Why I only talk about this to you, because I want to talk to you, that’s all I want,” I pull her to my embrace, hoping my strength will be transferred a bit to her,”You’re my guardian angel, I bet you must know that I like hugging everyone who feels mentally down, hoping I can transfer my strength to them,”

                “You’re a nice boy, Sebin,”

                “Why am I the most sinful?”

                “It was all fake. I can’t help you all get back altogether because my power isn’t that much, I just made an excuse by putting on a show. I don’t know your sins, I’m just a guardian who has no rights to take a note of everything you do,” Ara is such a drama queen.

                I wish this will be remembered as Ara’s beautiful memory after leaving, besides the memory of me being her painful first and last romance.

~~~

                We are now at a place I hate the most. I hate the smell of medicine, it stimulates me to throw up. When my brother was born, I threw up a lot at my mother’s room. Although I was a thirteen years old boy, I couldn’t hold it. I just really hate the scent of hospital. But now I’m at a hospital. My body is lying on a hospital bed in such a smelly room with a white theme all over the wall. What a colour, what a scent, what a feel. Feeling of death. Thankfully, it seems like Ara helps me controlling my sense so I don’t need to make a mess in my own room.

                A cute young figure is standing next to my bed, my body, with a stare full of pity, sadness, and doubt whether the person he is now looking at will wake up or not,”Chobin…” I mouth his name. My brother’s name. I have never seen him this crestfallen. Chobin is like a hope after rough time, a light in the middle of long dark endless tunnel, cheering everyone by his angelic smile and innocent behavior. The light is now turned off, he is embraced by dimness. I can tell he has just cried lately by looking at his reddened eyes. An angel who wipes people’s tears, is now the one who is shedding tears.

                Ara starts a conversation out of the blue,”I also have one sibling, a sister,”

                “She must be lovely,”

                “She likes the six of you a lot. Unfortunately, she never goes to any of your event, or else our mother will scold her. She secretly surfs the internet, watching your performances, and when our mother barges in her room, she directly opens new tab and watch some kind like science videos,” Ara giggles,”It’s funny, yet saddening,”

                “May I know your sister’s name?”

                “Like the stars accompany the lonely moon,” alright, I should have asked another question,

                “Perhaps, do you live in such an ambitious family?”

                “It’s not due to that fact actually, but I think my mother has a trauma involving entertainer. Our father was a celebrity, and he dumped us,” Ara’s story always makes me feel guilty to have asked too many questions. Nevertheless, she looks a lot comfortable telling everything. Whether because she has done with the world, or indeed she is tough.

                A creak on the door knob startles us a bit, it’s Sangho. Ara tells me to stay outside for awhile,”There’s something I need to talk with him,” I nods to her order and stay out from the room.

                I’m waiting for a couple of minutes, until Ara calls me back again.

~~~

Jo Sangho

 

                The older members and I are now sitting at the waiting room, our minds fly nowhere. I glued my cornea to the digital board at the receptionist table showing current time and today’s date,”11:00 PM, 21st of May 2016, woah… it’s full moon today!” I’m like a lunatic losing consciousness shouting while reading the board. Taewoong suddenly rises from his seat and rushes out from the hospital. It seems like he needs some fresh air, midnight air. Ah, right, it’s also Taewoong’s birthday in three days. I’m trying to entertain myself from depressive situation by mumbling meaningless things for a couple of times. Then I feel my life is meaningless either.

                Sunghyuk mumbles,”When will he wake up seriously? I even still can’t believe the fact that he’s the most sinful. How big is his sin until he deserves this?”

                “You’re the one deserve this,” Hyunggeun adds,

                “Yes! I mean, no, but yes I admit I did a lot of sins more than Sebin did. I’m sure of it,”

                “Confessing, huh?” Sangil wraps his arm around Sunghyuk’s neck as if he intends to commit a homicide. I giggle as I stand up from my seat,”Anyway, I’d like to check Sebin’s condition,” I walk to the room where Sebin is lying unconsciously. I open the door, startled by the existence of Sebin’s younger brother,”Chobin, you’re here? Where’s your mother?”

                “Jo Sangho,” he mentions my name, in insolent way. I step forward, approaching him,”Pardon?”

                “I know you like Sebin, romantically,” what the hell is this fuss?

                “Stay with him, stand by his side, whatever it takes. He’s a small and fluffy kitten trying to be a tiger,” as Chobin speaks, I can hear a slight echo of female’s voice. No Ara,”Who are you really?”

                “No Ara,”

                “Stop mentioning your name like I know something!”

                “You know a thing, Sangho. You know me, like I know you,” by the end of the speech, Chobin collapses to the floor, fainting. I rapidly catch his small figure,”Chobin! Jang Chobin!” I move around to find the emergency button as I also call for the older members. It’s ridiculous how the members arrive before even the medical team. It makes me angrier knowing the fact that they only freeze at the entrance. I’m about to shout until I realize where are their gaze straightened to.

                Sebin is awake. Lifting his back as he forms a 90 degrees posture. He drags his legs off the bed, and throws up.

~~~

                “Did Dalbit tell you everything?” Sangil’s question is responded by a weak nod from Sebin, then Sebin throws up again. He pulls my jacket, putting his nose on it,”Ahh… you use my perfume again, Hyung. It’s okay, as long as it’s not medical scent,” Sebin can’t stand the smell of medicine. My sight is now focused on Sangil,”Who in the world is Dalbit?”

                “She’s not whoever in the world, actually,”

                “So?”

                “You know,” Sangil states.

~~~

                “No Ara, _neo ara_ (you know)…” I giggle in irony to a small pot of ashes, and a portrait with tiny flower wreath accessorizing the frame. Conducting a monologue,”Yes, you’re right, I knew you. I have seen you, but I don’t remember,” as I stick a lily to the glass which protects the pot and the portrait, I continue my speech,”You should have reminded me. If you can make an appearance in Sangil hyung’s dream frequently, how about just reminding me through the same way?” by any chance, I probably have made an eye contact with her. Maybe on the sidewalk, at the subway, or any other possible places.

                Sebin’s voice shocks my eardrums, calling my name,”Sangho hyung, are you done? We have another schedule,” he comes in, meanwhile I walk out from the room. Sebin stands there, orbs are stuck to the carving under the portrait, _Moon Dalbit_.

~~~

                We are leaving the columbarium building, steps in andante. I bump to Sunghyuk’s back when he stops in sudden, mumbling in fear like using narcotics,”No no no, not again. Not again that No Ara girl,” stealing a glance to the view where Sunghyuk is scared as hell. An identical figure as No Ara – or Moon Dalbit – is walking towards the building with a tiny bouquet of flowers in her hand. Her feet stops moving when Sebin slowly approaches her, hindering her path,”Moon Byeolbit?” the girl moves a step backward, covered in disbelief,”How –“  
                “It’s a long story. Visiting your sister?” she replies with a single nod.

                The girl, who is known as Byeolbit, catches a glimpse to five men behind Sebin, which are us. She tells us to stay for a few minutes, letting her busy deeply digging in her canvas bag. A small notebook with a size of a postcard is handed to Sebin, asking for autographs,”One person for each page is fine. I’m sorry that I’m not able to purchase the physical album, my mother will definitely burn it down,” she honestly speaks.

                I’m the second one to put my autograph on her notebook after Sebin,”What’s her name again?” I ask, and Sebin answers with a riddle,”Like the stars accompany the lonely moon,” I can see the answer from the page where he has put his autograph, copying the three syllables name to my page. Taewoong goes after me, scratching the page as he smiles with an implicit meaning,”The full moon was pretty, so does the constellation,” handing the marker to Sunghyuk

~~~

                Our van moves slowly, in cautious of the slippery asphalt. The weather is gloomy, explaining the reason why the radio is playing a low mood playlist. This vehicle brings us to the avenue where Sebin, Sangil, and my car almost collided with a truck driven by a drunk driver. It is indeed another fastest way to the agency office. I’m sitting near the window, the same spot as that past day and the same activities; looking outside, paying attention to the empty sidewalk. I shut my eyes, enjoying the melody from the radio, feeling the van stops due to the red light. As I open my sight again, a female figure is standing there at the sidewalk. White blouse, dark-coloured cotton pants, long black hair, No Ara. I blink in a second to reassure. The figure is gone. Our van is moving forward.

______

End.

               


	2. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the whole story first before reading this chapter

Moonless Evening

A special chapter

 

Literally an explanation chapter and other hidden stories behind

 

~~~

 

Shim Sangil

 

      He does admit his imagination is too wild to be brought to real life, nevertheless the time when they were in the woods was an exception. Sangil was the only one who knew that two members of the group and himself had a guardian angel named Moon Dalbit, a girl who unfortunately died at the same time as their minor accident in the past. He intended to look for Dalbit at that time, following what she had said in Sangil's previous dream,"If something goes wrong, do not hesitate to find me," although she never tells her exact existence.

      Sangil knew, the rest of the members would scold him for being lunatic, it's called consequence. He was not able to reveal Dalbit's identity. Sangil was pissed off, about to mad at her until they came back to the house, finally encountered with the girl.

      Sangil tried to stay as silent as he could, then Dalbit stated she was just an ordinary human with special ability. Sangil quickly helped her to correct the statement because it was not that ordinary, but he got a punishment from Hyunggeun instead.

      He decided to stay as calm as possible, believing Dalbit would handle everything good.

~~~ 

Jo Sangho

 

       He didn't only focus on the candles, he did also realise that 'the corpse-liked girl' wasn't there at the terrace. That was the actual moment when Sangho sentenced that Sebin wasn't alright. That was also the moment when he knew that she wasn't an ordinary human at all. He was about to mad at her, negatively thinking she had abducted Sebin's soul. Sangho will not be able to live without Sebin.

      The time Ara communicated with him through possessing Chobin, he admitted he did like Sebin romantically, deep in his heart. Nevertheless, he know that he will never be able to utter his feeling. Unless he wants to surrender the bond.

~~~

Yoo Taewoong

 

      The moment Sangho shouted like a child, Taewoong realised that their trip wasn't on the early month. He didn't feel odd by the moon, he only felt odd by the stars. He quickly rushed out the hospital, looking up to the sky. It was really, full moon. The stars were there. He didn't get why when they were at the hill with less polution environment, they couldn't find anything in the sky.

      Until the day he knew about Moon siblings, he understood everything was a code, symbolizing Dalbit: the moon that went down offering help for them, and Byeolbit: the stars which is another part of Dalbit, her twin sister. Taewoong also thought that it could be a sign that they would meet Byeolbit someday.

~~~

Moon Dalbit - No Ara

 

      Before going to a place where she belongs to, she had to do a task. She only had to do it for a month, and she thought it wasn't 'only'. She was given limited power to protect three grown men - she wasn't sure to state that they're grown, though. Knowing that the group actually consists six people, Dalbit who was raised in a family with high consideration of justice, decided to save a few power for the remaining three. Despite the fact it wasn't that effective for them, but it did affect when she wanted to send their souls back. She was lack of power to bring them altogether, meanwhile she could've sent them back rightaway in one time.

      Dalbit did fulfil Sangho's order to remind him, by appearing at the scene for the very last time. The time he blinked his eyes, that was when Dalbit had left.

      She had actually told him at the first place when the first time they met, and Sangho asked her who she was. If only it wasn't Sangho who asked, she would've just spoken her own name, rather than No Ara. Because it was supposed to be 'neo ara (you know)', not even a name.

______

 


End file.
